


The Lemon Anniversary

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baking, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: The house doesn't smell like it did when Jack left that morning. Now it smells like lemons.





	The Lemon Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [StargateDrabbles](http://stargatedrabbles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Lemons

Jack pauses as he steps into the townhouse, his hand still on the doorknob. It smelled like...lemons. Closing the door, he sets his briefcase and keys down on the table in the entry way before hanging his jacket and making his way to the kitchen. His eyes widen slightly when he sees the state of the room. It looked and smelled like a lemon scented baking bomb had just gone off.

"Dada!" Eve squeals from her high chair when she spots her father walking in. Jack could see that whatever small snack she'd been given had been smashed all over the tray, her face, and her hair. Sam spins around and smiles at him, dusting her hands off on her jeans.

"Hey! You're home...well I was going to say early, but I suppose it's actually on time."

"Wonders will never cease," He comments before gesturing around the room, "What's, um, what's going on here?"

"I baked a cake."

"You baked a cake," Jack repeats in a slow drawl.

"Yep, lemon," She nods, resuming her task of cleaning up. She stuffs bottles and containers back into the cupboards before grabbing a wet rag to wipe down the counter, "I was planning on having this cleaned up by the time you got home. And have dinner here."

"What's the occasion?" He asks as he grabs a baby wipe to clean Eve up with before lifting her out of the high chair. He gives her a big kiss on the cheek that makes her giggle and turn her head away bashfully.

"It's our anniversary," She tells him as she loads pans and bowls into the dishwasher before turning it on. Jack swallows hard at the mention of the word anniversary. 

_Had he forgotten? He usually had this stuff written down on his calendar at work. His secretary was supposed to remind him!_

Sam gives her hands one last rinse in the sink before drying them off and walking over to the two of them. She gives the toddler a kiss and leans up on her toes to give her husband a kiss as well. 

_Was he supposed to have made plans? Arranged a babysitter? Oh god, what about flowers? A gift! ANYTHING!_

"It's been a year since E and I officially moved to DC," She elaborates.

"Ohhh, that anniversary," Jack nods as his insides unclench marginally. He'd just revealed that he thought it was a different anniversary. Wasn't that just as bad?

"Yes, that anniversary," Sam grins and tugs on his tie playfully.

"So you made a cake."

"I did."

"And where is that cake?"

"In the trash. It was so terrible," She laughs, "I couldn't even get the baby to eat it. She just licked the frosting off of what I gave her and pushed the rest of it away. You would think with the science aspect of baking I'd be good at it, but..."

"It's okay, Carter, we can't all be good at everything."

"Well, at least we have Chinese food on the way," She tells him before giving him a teasingly sultry look, "And the frosting was decent so we'll have to find something to do with that later."

"Oh we most definitely will."


End file.
